MATURITY, the oneshot
by kaiokken
Summary: Seven years earlier, she left for college. Seven years earlier, he said he had to step up. Now Kim's back. Will she meet the same Ron she left? Enjoy the oneshot.


* * *

Kim Posible and all associated characters are copyright Disney.

* * *

Author's Note: he everyone... just thought I'd post a lil one shot I've been knocking about with. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

MATURITY

* * *

"Oh… my… God…"

The words came slowly from her mouth… but came straight out of her very soul… her very heart. Her hand gently now pressed against her upper lip… frozen along with the rest of her body. Her emerald eyes could not focus anywhere else, but the image in front of her. She felt her heart thumping hard against her chest, eagerly begging to be free… her other hand placed over it, attempting in vain to calm, fearing she would stop breathing any moment now…

("Oh……. My……God")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To think that just moments ago, she sat at this familiar terminal with mixed emotions… She left this place, over seven years ago… to strive for the betterment of herself, her future… not only for her, but also for him. And it was the last her eyes ever made with him. Even when she returned to visit, she never saw him. Had he not call her every now and again, she would have feared that what they had was all for nothing and lost, with the great distance that had separated them. Even then, he would just tell her that he was working hard… and possibly just a casual short conversation, trying to shift the talk from himself. But the one thing that kept running through her mind like a broken record, was the words he said to her when she had last seen him…

"_I can't live without you, but I can't be holding you back either. I gotta handle my future. Don't ask me to explain… just trust me… and oh, don't give up on me… I'm doing this all for you. So wait for me… please. I love you... always."_

She took those words to heart. But many times she almost faltered upon that promise… she found herself gazing upon other, better looking men, with an intellect and a lifestyle that she could see herself spending her future with. But once again, the all too familiar memory of her youth came to haunt her… of the times where she saw greener pastures on the other side, and when she opened her eyes, it were a mere illusions… a desert. But within that she always had an oasis… him. Not a great expanse, not the most scenic, but was always there when needed… when she needed. She would remind herself, what he meant to her… She remembered an old saying… 'The path that is the most difficult in life, is also the most rewarding…'

("I promised you… I'm not gonna go back on my word. I never go back on my word")

But promises could not erase loneliness… loneliness that she felt for all those years. Though she cherished every call they had, though she valued his voice more precious than a gem, it was as few as the stones itself. Not even visiting his parents on her vacation gave her any great level of comfort. They would tell her of his rare visits; that he actually moved out seeking a better life for himself… and that he looked well. But all he ever said to them was that he was trying to be better…for her. Moving out was by far the last thing she had expected of him…she had no idea what he meant exactly or what his decisions entailed, but she continued to go along the spirit of trusting him… he who she would gladly lay her life for… and knew he would do the same. Often, her tears would flow for him… yearning to have him in her arms again, especially when times were hard. A voice could only do so much. And with time, she became so frustrated, she once called him… yelling at him for his blatant absence…

"What the heck's going on with you? You've hardly call; you haven't even looked for me when I've been back home! Is there something going on that you wanna tell me? Are you seeing someone else? Or is it that you're fed up with me or something, cause I really don't need this if you do…"

" _Look, I know how frustrating it is that I haven't been really talking much to you. I've been working really hard… I don't even have time to pick up my cell phone even if I were allowed to use it… so please understand. By the way, what the heck kind of question is that to ask of me? I am and will always be __your__ man… unless __you've__ found someone else…_ _anyway I gotta go. Please, just have some faith in me, the way I did when you left me to go away for college… for all these years. You said I'm your only man… So why would your only man want someone else? I assure you that I'm doing this all for you."_

"I'm sorry… It's just that I miss you so much…it's been so long…"

_"We're not getting any older…and it's time for me to step up. We all had to make sacrifices for our future… but one thing I haven't sacrificed is us. So just trust me ok?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She fought day after day… she persevered… she worked hard and those years passed on by… and she completed her educational life. The weight upon her shoulders suddenly lifted. She felt as if she could fly… soaring through the clouds as an eagle on a wing. But even in her own graduation, she could not think of anything else but him. He wasn't here to share it with her, which disappointed her. But soon, she was going home… back to everything she knew was important to her… even if selfishly, it was more for him. She spent her time on the flight, thinking of all the things she missed about him… what he looked like, what he was doing, what had changed for them. She could not help but feel a little anger for him not being around… naturally, one who loves deeply would be angry if they could not be close to the one they loved all this time… but also nervousness… for she didn't know what she would expect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she stood in the arrival terminal, she realized that no one came to greet her. Had they forgotten? Traffic? Emergency? Displeasure began forming in her mind. She found comfort in a friend she knew she could contact…

"Hey, welcome back…"

"Yeah, I wish there were a welcome…"

"Oh yeah about that, your dad arranged to have someone pick you up… he had a little emergency…"

"Figures… so who is it coming for me?"

"They'll show you a sign… sorry about you having to wait…"

"It's no big. See you later if anything…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now her trained emerald eyes scanned the area like a pair of security cameras, seeking out anyone that may be looking for her. But within doing so she found herself admiring… no, craving after this stallion of a man walking in her general direction… well built… not bodybuilder built… but a slim, well toned, muscular man. His golden blonde hair draped along his head… stopping short of his shoulder. She snickered for a moment… then scolded herself…

"Come on now… you know what you have and what you can't… you promised…"

But though her words came from the logic of her mind, it got lost somewhere along the line. But then, the figure began walking in her direction… coming closer and closer. She never removed her eyes off the approaching man…

("Hmmm, it would be nice if you were the driver… at least I could watch… nothing's wrong with watching right?")

The man was now within a few feet of her… then she saw something that froze her in her stance…

That face… his eyes… those brown eyes that could touch her heart and stare into her soul…they were… it was… she was actually facing…

"Oh… my… God…"

After seven years… seven long, lonely years… The eyes of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable met once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KP…"

"R… Ron? … RON!"

They stood… briefly staring at each other… and then her emotions took over. She leaped for him. Grabbing his neck, while he grabbed her waist, they spun around for what seemed forever… lost in each other's eyes. She held him tightly with tears trickling… tears of joy. She could feel her heart trying to leave her… knocking on his chest, asking… pleading to let it in. She looked up immediately… reached for his face and proceeded to join her lips to his. It was a long deserved one as well. Seven years had past and his kiss was as monumental as the first time she ever did. She could feel the firmness of his body against her, yet his hands as gentle as always. Her soul drifted… trying to lift her off the ground.

"Welcome home beautiful…" He said to her, stroking the hair around her right ear… caressing her cheek.

"Wow… Ron… It's been too long…"

"Yeah… way too long. It's so good to see you again…"

"Ditto."

"So… what do you say we get you home? Your parents are waiting to see you…"

"But I heard dad was busy and… wait a minute…they're home?"

"Yeah, I told them I'd pick you up…"

"That was the plan all along wasn't it?"

"Ha… got me there… anyway, let me get your bags…"

"Hey where's Rufus?"

"At mom and dad's. He's a dad now…"

"What? You're kidding…"

"Yeah. Hana got a little mole rat as well… called her Jenny. Well… I guess you'd figure the rest…"

"So how's it feel to be a grandpa?"

"Grandpa? … Nah… maybe godfather…"

He proceeded to take her bags out of the airport. She followed him… admiring this new look. Her face red from the blood rushing through her head. He was so much different… the way he looked, the way he spoke… yet he felt still the same. They got out to the parking lot, where she joked with him…

"So… what are we going with… an upgraded scooter?"

"Well I thought I'd do a little better this time…" He said smiling… then pressing the trigger of the remote in his hand.

Kim faced the direction of a sleek looking sports sedan… the lights flickering as Ron disarmed it. It was a beautiful blue color, with sporty wheels and a leather interior. She stood there dumfounded… not realizing that Ron had already placed her bags in the trunk…

"Hey… you ready?"

"Ron… is this…"

"Mine? Yeah… it is…"

"How'd you… what the heck have you been doing all this time?"

"All in due time… right now, we gotta get you home…"

She sat in the plush leather seat, which seemed to hug her in all the right spots. She smiled at the interior, especially the person next to her. Not realizing it, she drifted off to sleep... after spending those hours excitedly anticipating her homeward arrival, sleep was the last thing on her mind at the time. She felt a great sense of comfort… he was with her. There was nothing to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kim? … KP… we're here."

Her eyes met his for the second time in seven years… her heart once again began skipping at the very sight…

"Mmmmm… Hi, sorry I knocked out on you…"

"Hey… angels need sleep too."

Her face reddened upon those words. Slowly, she lifted up from the comfortable seat of the car and entered the Possible home, where she greeted her entire family. They all say for a moment to chat, when Ron brought in the last of the luggage.

"Well that should be it. I'm gonna leave you all to catch up…" He said smiling, before leaving for the door. But a familiar hand stopped him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? You're family too have you forgotten? Besides, we have to talk… about all this…" She stated, directing her hands at Ron and his sculpted body…

"Ok… how about, when you've finished catching up, you drive over to meet me at my place?" He said this, while giving a nod to her father, who smiled and nodded back…

"Your place? You live on your own now?"

"Well yeah... As I said before, I didn't want to be a drag down…"

"Ron you were never…"

"Whoa… like I said, when you've relaxed a bit, come meet me at my place. Your parents know the address."

"They knew and never told me?"

"I wanted all this to be a surprise actually…"

"Grr…fine."

"Heh heh heh… still my KP…"

Still his KP… she felt so good hearing him state that. Her pet name, patented by him... she allowed no one else but him to call her that. But putting that aside, it seemed that many things had changed for Ron since she left. She eagerly wanted to know what he had been up to all these years. She hugged him and let him go. She would relax and catch up on old times with her family, then go to Ron. The truth was that she was willing to leave everyone and go with him at once, but her family never let her down… and she wasn't about to jut leave them as if they were yesterday's news…

"Ok… I'll see you all later… take it easy…" Ron waved the family and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, She found herself on her way, based on the directions she was given by her parents. However, one thing caught her as a fish on a line. Her mother had an amusing smirk on her face before asking…

"So honey, should we wait up or will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

She almost couldn't answer her mother… staring at her shocked.

"Mom! I just got back home… you're kidding me!"

Her father laughed and added his few words…

"Well Kimmie cub, you're a woman now… we can't tell you what to do or where to go anymore…besides, you've seen us more than you've seen Ronald… "

She neither expected to hear nor thought of it. She thought they would always see her as the young precious daughter that could never grow old. Not to mention they were correct. She had not seen Ron in as many years… and she wanted to badly. Eventually, she got to the place as directed. It was a beautiful house… not a large one, but beautiful… yet simple. She saw his car parked in the front garage. Nervously, she pulled her car to the side of it and went to the front door, where he greeted her with a soft kiss…

"What are you doing here so soon? I told you not to rush…"

"I couldn't help it."

"Well… come on in. You're no stranger here…"

The more that she heard him say things, the more she felt for him…love yet also confusion. He owned his own home… she never in her life figured that she would return to seeing all of this. He led her inside, to see a lovely interior, yet quite practical….

"So… welcome to my humble abode…"

"Wow… it's beautiful…."

"Wait till you see out back."

Ron took her out the back to a small open lawn, with a pool and a barbecue pit. Some deck chairs complemented the ambiance.

"What do you think?" He asked enthusiastically…

Suddenly, before he could expect an answer, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her…

"Ok Ron… what's the sitch?"

"What are you doing KP?"

"What have you been up to all these years?"

But before she could finish, he gracefully slipped behind her…

"Hey cut it out… play nice and I'll tell you…"

"Sure…"

She smiled before grabbing him and tossing him forward. But unlike years before, where he fell flat on his back, he twisted his body to right himself, before landing on his feet. She stood there at a loss for words… like so many times she had done since she arrived. She smirked and went for a sweep; however, he leaped over it, then held her. She was amazed… this couldn't be the same man she left. He showed so much skill… and not using any of his power. But she was determined to see his true nature. All these styles of kung fu weren't for nothing…

"Kim… what's with you?"

"Just spar with me…"

"You can't be serious…"

"Just do it!"

He sighed and nodded. She lunged for him and gracefully, he avoided. She threw many hands and feet at him… but he met them with his own. They sparred as if they danced… it was graceful… every hand, every leg movement… they complemented each other. Eventually, Kim leaped back near the pool. Ron stood there watching her… preparing himself for her next move. She couldn't believe how skilled the man she loved had become. His body so lean and swift… his attitude so different, yet same. It was as if he were a whole now person… too good to be true… no! It couldn't be… a sudden fear took her heart as if a vice had gripped it…

"Ron… I'm going to sound really bad here, but be honest with me…"

"No I'm not a drug lord… or a criminal for that matter…"

"No… not that… this seems too good to be true… almost like…"

"Eric?"

He stood there staring at her. She had not expected him to pick up on it so quickly. He was not always one to be sharp… but steadily, she was beginning to see that he was not the same person she left. He really did grow up. But just at that, he lowered his head and smiled… then walked towards her… stretching out his hand…

"Could a synthodrone call the lotus blade?"

Suddenly, the blade appeared in its master's hand. He also began glowing blue… his hair standing up…

"Or summon mystical monkey powers?"

In complete surprise, she stepped back. It really was him. She immediately took back her words… words she hoped had not hurt him. She knew how easy it was to get to him… or was it that she was giving him less credit than we was worth?

"In your words… it's no big…." He returned to his normal skin tone… releasing the blade as well.

She walked up slowly to him, smiling…

"That's…. My line…"

And with that, she held him tight and pulled each other into the pool…

"Wai… KP AAAHHH!!"

(SPLOOSH!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hardly believe everything that she was experiencing… His looks, his things, his mentality… he had grown… he was no longer the clumsy boy that helped save the world with her… he was not the boy who worried and constantly questioned everything… no. He was now a man. But this man had some explaining to do. After a shower, she sat with him in his living room… He had a sweat pants and sweatshirt that she could fit in…

"Thanks for the clothes…"

"Sure… I kept them here for you…"

"You what?"

"Just in case…"

"But you didn't know my size…"

"Come on… you really think it's another guy you're speaking to don't you…"

"Well… I just didn't expect all this from you… you've changed. It's as if you're a completely different man…"

"In many ways, I am."

He edged beside her. His arm slipped around her waist… coaxing her to lay her head on her lap. She did so without hesitation… looking up to his face… his eyes soothing her soul like a pair of soft hands…

"Kim… I always admired your determination to things. I knew you could do anything… and you proved that many times over. But after graduation… more so after fighting Warhok and Warmonga, I began to look into myself… especially after I found my mystical monkey power. Just before you left, I realized that I could be more than I allowed myself to be. And I also remembered how much I didn't want to be a let down. I wanted one day to be with you on the same level.

"You were always level with me Ron…"

"No… I had to grow up. You knew it… and eventually, so did I. So I enrolled at a technical college part time and also as a freelance agent at global justice for a while…"

"Wow! You never told me these things…"

"I know. I wanted you to focus on completing your studies… I told our families and friends to keep it quiet until you finished. I wanted when next we met, that you see me not as I grew… but fully grown."

He went on to tell her his story. He worked at the Smarty mart by day, then evening time, he studied at a technical institute. Whenever global justice needed someone to infiltrate a hostile situation, while not directly associated to them, he was called upon… which was quite often. And they paid quite well. Eventually, he left Smarty mart and moved out from home… getting his own apartment and went full time into studying. It was a hard decision especially for his parents. But the one thing they accepted was that he was trying to become a man. When he had vacations, he would take up mini courses to broaden his knowledge on business. He studied long and hard and finished his first five year program in three years… with the next two completing his bachelors…

"You're kidding… five years? Robot like don't you think?"

"No… as I said, I needed to grow up and it was time to face the music. I couldn't live like the old me forever… I was determined to be a better man… for you. I'd do whatever it took…"

After graduating, he worked for a while full time with global justice. As Kim studied away, someone needed to take up the slack, fighting the criminals. He slowly found that as he opened his mind, things became a little easier. He worked out every day… and also meditated quite often. Eventually, he left global justice… still doing the freelance jobs they requested. He also took the time and his newly found knowledge of business to begin his own online technical business consultancy… with the help and partnership of Wade. He would go on the field, while Wade of course, did his work from in his workstation. It became a resounding success within a year. He found himself also trading stock and trying other things… which he eventually invested the earnings in an interest account. He wasn't by main standards an extremely rich man, but he had more than enough to make himself, and his family more than comfortable.

"I never thought I'd reach this far, but maturity is a heck of a thing…"

"I'll say…" Kim said in wonder at her man. She had to say 'man' now… for the things he accomplished in those years she missed him, he had to have changed and rapidly…

"So I guess everything changes now huh…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now you're all this and you've gone one up on me… "

"Kim… the only reason this happened was because of you. We're not getting any younger and we all had to grow up sometime… it just took me time to sink in my head. Yeah things have changed, but I'm still your best friend boyfriend and sidekick forever… and hopefully… your husband one day… if you choose to." His last words caused him to look away briefly.

"No Ron… not sidekick… partner." Kim sternly said to him. Then, looking directly into his eyes, she stepped closer to him… and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her forehead on his… her auburn hair brushing his cheek…

"And you never had to hope that I'd be Mrs. Stoppable. I've accepted that title a long time ago. I'm ready when you are…"

She nuzzled his nose with hers… then kissed him.

"I'd wait my whole life cause I know I have you…"

FIN.


End file.
